


The Inter-dimensional War

by AgeofAdvent



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Svtfoe, Toffee, marco diaz - Freeform, star butterfly - Freeform, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAdvent/pseuds/AgeofAdvent
Summary: Marco and Star are sixteen years old, on the brink of admitting their feelings to each other, when tragedy in the form of an inter-dimensional war between Earth and Mewni strikes, with neither of them aware that the other survived the first assault.





	

History is written by the victors…

The sky behind Castle Ludo flashed white as lightning struck the swamp beside it. A lone monster surveyed the damage with apathy. Only when a second bolt struck one of the great moss trees did the slightest curve of his lips unfold. The fire was quickly smothered by the rain and swamp water, but the monster’s eyes reflected a different flame. Fires from long ago, and a hatred that had never ceased to simmer in its place. 

The monster’s hands clenched. It was rare of him, he thought to himself, to show outward expressions of wrath. But even a monster of Toffee’s standards had to feel something when one thought of the Monster Massacre. Mewnipendance Day.

Freedom. Ah yes, Toffee remembered it well. There was a time when monsters didn’t have to skulk in the shadows of the swamplands to avoid ending up on the sharp side of a lance. There was a time when monsters lived free on Mewni. Yes, Toffee remembered freedom. It was a long time, but he remembered. How could he forget?

Liberty. Shortly after arriving to their island, the invaders demanded more and more. Soon, it wasn’t enough to share their island. They had to have war. Wielders of metal and magic, they were conquerors. Victors. Murderers. An amusing thought occurred to Toffee as he glanced outside, a rare moment lost in thought. What is a monster, really? Is it claws or teeth or even the color of one’s skin? No. Toffee knew what a monster really was. A monster is one who could take another’s home, their family, their pride… Yes. The true monsters lived inside the castles as they read stories to their children about the scary creatures that lived outside. 

Corn. A simple treasure. Gold and sweet. Food. Sustenance. An end to hunger. Toffee shook his head. Of course he had never wandered the swamp on empty stomachs, but there was something to be said for the creatures that lurked beneath him. The monsters who accepted their fate, their hunger – as if it were their misfortune to be born with scales or claws or sharp teeth. Such sad creatures, really. It was almost pitiful, thinking about them. Groveling at the feet of their pathetic master, Ludo. Toffee would never grovel. He would never beg. He would always be waiting. Waiting for the time he took the mantle and turned the flames against all of Mewni.

Of course, there was one issue. Not a problem. More of a… complication, really. Magic. The accursed defense of Mewman kind. Toffee couldn’t resist a wayward glance at the finger he lost so many years ago. No. It wouldn’t be enough this time for a simple wand to be broken. All of Mewni… their castles. Their hopes. Their dreams…. All would be broken. All would burn. Even allied dimensions would not escape his retribution.

Lightning struck the Earth once more and Toffee smiled. Let them sleep, safe and snug inside their castles. Let them think that Toffee was just a mere bad dream. Let them sleep. Let them forget. Surprise. Toffee had never forgotten. He had never forgiven. He had only ever waited. For a chance, some flaw, some chink in the royal family’s armor. And now… Toffee chuckled, clicking a pendant open.

Inside, a picture of Star Butterfly, laughing beside an Earth boy. Marco. No, Toffee thought. He would not be a disappointment for long. What can he say? Love burns brighter than any fire, but in the end, fire burns. And Toffee reveled in what ashes two misguided souls could bring. It was almost disappointing, really. In the end, it would never be Toffee’s hand that brought the ruin of Mewni. 

That honor would be Star’s.


End file.
